Isiah02's Royalty Rules
by Isiah02
Summary: Isiah02 and Tom give you some rules, tips, and tricks to stay cool in Enchantia. Will take requests. Expect a lot of modern references.
1. 1-10

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up!**

 **Isiah: And...remember Isiah02's Rules to Survive? Well, this is a very similar story call Isiah02's Royalty Rules. I figured since I've done an Alvin and the Chipmunks rule guide, I could do one for Sofia the First. I'm SUPER HYPE for this!**

 **Tom: Okay, Mr. Super Hype. How about we get started.**

 **Isiah: Let's go! By the way, expect modern references.**

* * *

Every regular household has the simple rules. Clean up after yourself, no running in the house, all that stuff. But with a royal family of five, a sorcerer, castle sterward, group of castle maids, an army of castle guards, animal friends, two story writers, and two OCs, simple rules doesn't do a thing to them. In the castle of Enchantia, here are some rules, tips, and tricks to stay cool.

* * *

Rule 1: If there is any fan mail for Isiah with the hash tag simple on it, please throw it away

Isiah: Real talk, I am getting so tired of fan mail that's saying ,"Hi Isiah02, I #### your stories!" What are they saying? Love? Hate? Tell me dang it!

Roland: I can relate to the messages that I get from other kingdoms. I really hate them myself.

* * *

Rule 2: A castle guard shrugging off shotgun bullets does not make him a super thug

Miranda: Seriously, when did this conversation even happen?

James: Okay, so...remember when that mercenary criminal broke into the castle a couple months ago?

Miranda: Yeah.

James: Well, he had a shotgun and he shot one of the guards and it didn't phase him.

Miranda: Well, it still doesn't make him a super thug.

James: But it didn't phase him.

Miranda: James.

James: Fine.

* * *

Rule 3: If you value living, you will never. Ever. EVER! Stalk Sofia.

Baileywick: I think it's quite clear that anyone will lose it if they're being followed.

Isiah: Well, clearly you haven't been paying attention, despite how long you've worked in the castle. Just saying.

*Sofia is talking a walk in the castle while Cedric is following her weirdly*

Sofia: Mr. Cedric, you're really starting to creep me out.

*Cedric continues to follow Sofia*

Sofia: *Obviously annoyed enough* I'm serious, Mr. Cedric. Cut it out!

*Sofia continues to walk while Cedric continues to stalk her*

Sofia: *Reaching her breaking point* This is gonna go against my good nature.

*Sofia turns around and punches Cedric in the stomach making him groan in pain and fall to the ground*

Tom: Damn. He just wanted five minutes of attention. But she always had to complain.

Isiah: Yeah...I guess. Moving on.

* * *

Rule 4: No one can set foot in the royal weapons room without clearance

Roland: All that favored that this rule had to be repeated several times, raise your hand.

*all adults raises their hands*

Baileywick: Agreement here, your majesty.

Cedric: I was around enough times to hear about it.

Miranda: Really tiring.

* * *

Rule 5: No asking Sofia to try on her amulet

Sofia: Seriously, I can't even stress this rule out enough. It's bad enough I had to tell Amber to stop over a million times. Now other people are asking me to try it on.

James: C'mon, Sof. Just one little turn.

Sofia: James, I swear if you ask me one more time, I will slap you.

James: All I'm asking is for one- *gets slapped* OW! Okay, I'm sorry!

Isiah: I'm starting to see the point now.

Tom: Me too.

* * *

Rule 6: The Malefor Challenge is not to be done in the castle

Amber: Deep down, the Malefor Challenge is the most scariest thing I've ever seen.

Tom: But all there that's there is just a dark dragon spirit.

Amber: Yeah, a dark dragon spirit that almost came back to life after being defeated many years back.

*James, Amber, and Tom are in the living room with two pencils on top of each other and a piece of paper that says Yes on one side and No on the other side*

James: So, what is this thing again?

Tom: The Malefor Challenge. This is cool, it just requires a bit of patience. Here we go. *clears throat* Malefor, are you here?

*after a second, the pencil on top points to yes*

James: Wow, brilliant!

Cedric: *barges in* DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU'RE BRINGING BACK A DARK DRAGON FROM MILLIONS OF YEARS BACK!

Amber: OH MY GOD, NO!

Isiah: It was a good thing Cedric arrived when he did. Or else we would've all been dead.

* * *

Rule 7: If Sofia asks you how she looks in her new dress, for crying out loud, try to keep cool and answer her properly

Isiah: I know Princess Sofia looks too cute in her new dress, but c'mon. Don't go over smitten with her.

*Sofia is just getting done putting on her new dress when Cedric walks in*

Sofia: Hi, Mr. Cedric.

Cedric: *immediately smitten by her look* Hello, Princess Sofia.

Sofia: *gives Cedric a better view* How do I look?

Cedric: *completely love struck* Super hot.

Sofia: What?

Cedric: *back to reality* Oh, I mean, beautiful. You look beautiful.

Sofia: Okay?

Isiah: *sigh* Moving on.

* * *

Rule 8: No insulting Clover

Clover: Finally I got a part in this story.

Isiah: You're lucky you're even getting a part. You still owe me money.

Clover: Whatever. Anyway, last time, Amber called me a dirty fat wild animal and I got payback by leaving rabbit droppings where she would least notice it.

Mia: Where at? Her bedroom floor?

Clover: No. Her bed.

Tom: Pretty savage if you ask me.

Clover: Yeah, but I bet she won't call me fat no more.

* * *

Rule 9: James + anger = Johnny Cage

*James is eating breakfast when Amber suddenly has an idea to sneak a pancake from him*

James: *catches Amber's hand* You take one and I'll make sure you don't babies when you turn older.

*Knowing that James is watching, another idea forms in Amber's head*

Amber: *Gasps* Look! A giant cannon!

James: *turns his head* Where?!

*While James has his back turned, Amber quickly sneaks a pancake from his plate*

James: There isn't a- *Realizes that a pancake is gone* You. Little-

Isiah: The next part we decided to cut out. It's too painful to watch.

* * *

Rule 10: For crying out loud, will everyone stop giving me ideas for a fourth installment of 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia!

James: C'mon, 02. What's wrong with my cannon idea?

Amber: And my idea where someone steals my tiara?

Isiah: Look. Let me do the execution ideas when I can, alright?!

Amber: But when are you posting the forth installment?

Isiah: I don't know! When I feel like it!

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, y'all, just like Rules to Survive, we're doing ten rules a set. We hope you're enjoying it so far, even though we just started. Tune in the next chapter when we do set number two in Merroway Cove.**

 **Tom: But until then, give this story a nice review. As always, no flames please. If you haven't yet, check out the little short story called Scared of getting a Disease. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. 11-20

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Isiah02's Royalty Rules. Now it's been a while since I've updated anything, so just to redeem myself, we're gonna update this story.**

 **Tom: Last time in chapter 1, we said that the next set would take place in Merroway Cove.**

 **Isiah: So right now, we're just waiting for the mermaids to show up.**

 ***As on cue, mermaids appear from the ocean along with Oona and Cora jumping from it, and Queen Emmaline and her throne being lifted by four other mer-people***

 **Isiah: Wow. Just as on cue.**

 **Tom: Now with the introduction outta the way, let's get this second set of rules going.**

* * *

Rule 11: Don't challenge Fluke to a race. It is a guaranteed loss.

Oona: When I thought Fluke was fast I didn't know he was that fast.

Fluke: Hey, Oona, Cora. Wanna see me swim to the other side of the cove and back? Wanna see me do it again?

Cora: But, you didn't even do it the first time.

Fluke: Yes I did. I'm just too quick for you guys to see it.

Cora: Oh my God, you are fast!

Oona: See what I mean?

* * *

Rule 12: If you're looking for a good shot block, slap Plank while his back is turned.

Tom: This is by far one of the most funniest shot blocks I've ever seen underwater.

*Plank is down in the mermaid colony talking to other mer-people when Fluke swims up behind him and slaps his neck before quickly swimming away*

Plank: *rubs his neck* WHAT THE HELL FLUKE!

Fluke: *from the distance* SHOT BLOCKING MOTHERLOVER!

Plank: I swear to King Neptune, he's gonna wish he hasn't slapped me at all.

Emmaline: How many times has he done this?

Plank: Try over a hundred times.

Tom: Hey, lucky you live underwater. I hear bruises heal easily down here.

Emmaline: Yeah, they heal very easily.

Plank: Say. Speaking of down here, how did you sink down here anyway?

Tom: Oh I have my ways, Plankton. I have my ways.

*Isiah and Sofia swims down to the cove in mermaid forms*

Sofia: Mr. Thomas, how did you get down here without changing into a mermaid?

Tom: Like I said, I have- *quickly starts to find it hard to breath*

Isiah: Nuts! Better take him back to the surface!

Sofia: I'll help you. You guys continue on with the set. *makes her way to the surface with Isiah and Tom*

Oona: Hmm. That just gave me an idea.

* * *

Rule 13: Never create a spell that gives mermaids human legs.

Emmaline: Wow Oona. I take it a lot of other mer-kids tried making a spell for human legs. I've seen a lot of other people do it growing up myself.

Oona: Yeah. Some mermaids don't understand that once you get human legs, you lose the ability to breathe.

Cora: Maybe they're just stupid.

Oona: *glaring at Cora* And that's coming from someone who's one of the mer-people to do it.

Cora: Alright, I'll admit. I've tried doing the spell. But that's besides the point.

Oona: There is no besides the point.

Cora: But-

Oona: Cora. The damage is done.

* * *

Rule 14: If you have a death wish and you want it granted, steal one of Oona's treasures from her shipwreck.

Fluke: Oh my God, this mermaid is like an underwater ninja when it comes to her stuff being stolen.

*Fluke is in Oona's shipwreck taking some of Oona's treasures before leaving and only having to be flipped by Oona*

Fluke: How do you always know?!

Oona: These eyes...they see everything.

*Fluke groans before laying his head on the ground*

* * *

Rule 15: If you ask Isiah a question, you better hope he answers it.

Isiah: Some questions people ask me, I intend to answer in the not so proper way. Just take a look at this example.

*Isiah is on the Floating Palace writing the forth installment of 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia(forth installment in 2017?) when Baileywick walks up to him*

Baileywick: You know what I'm starting to wonder, 02?

Isiah: What?

Baileywick: Why don't authors on Fanfiction get paid to write stories?

Isiah: That is a good question that I will not give an answer to.

Baileywick: Why not?

Isiah: Two reasons. 1: Where will they get the money from? 2: How will they deliver it to my house?

Baileywick: Good point.

Tom: I'm not gonna lie, I do wonder that too.

Isiah: Yeah, we all do. Too bad I won't answer why that is.

* * *

Rule 16: If you see a mer-clown, RUN FOR YOUR MOTHERLOVING LIFE!

Isiah: You gotta be kidding me. First clowns in human form, now this horse crap?!

Plank: Bro, I can assure you there had been some clowns underwater.

Emmaline: We seriously wish we were joking with this stuff, but it's pretty real.

Sofia: I didn't even know there were such thing as a mer-clown.

Plank: Oh I can assure you there is such thing. It's as real as Santa Clause.

Tom: Okay? Never knew mermaids were the type to believe in Santa Clause.

Plank: Well it's-

*Oona, Fluke, Flip, and Shelley quickly swim into the colony*

Cora: What happened?

Oona: A MER-CLOWN IS CHASING US!

Emmaline: *gasps* LOCK DOWN THE COLONY! NOW!

Isiah: Tom. Sof. We should probably get back to the ship!

*back at the Floating Palace, Amber is brushing her hair when a huge splash comes from the ocean and lands on the ship*

Amber: *sees Isiah, Tom, and Sofia enter the ship* What the fuck, you guys!

Isiah: What the fuck what?

Amber: What the fuck was that splash?! THAT'S what!

Isiah: I don't know.

Tom: Wait doesn't she...- Oh, never mind, she doesn't know.

* * *

Rule 17: No doing the Flying Dutchman Challenge.

Sofia: Didn't you make this a rule back at the castle?

Tom: No. That was the Malefor Challenge.

Sofia: Oh.

Isiah: Besides, this challenge is worse.

*Fluke is doing the Flying Dutchman Challenge*

Fluke: Flying Dutchman, are you here?

*30 seconds later at the mermaid colony*

Fluke: *quickly swims inside the colony* Can I stay a few months with you guys?

Plank: Had another nightmare?

Fluke: No.

Plank: Do another stupid challenge?

Fluke: Yes.

Plank: *sigh* I'll let the girls know you're here.

Isiah: See?

Tom: Point taken.

Sofia: Approval here.

* * *

Rule 18: No underwater kung fu.

Tom: Queen Emmaline, why is this a rule?

Emmaline: Because my two daughters of mine keep fighting each other to the death and it's really annoying.

Tom: No I meant why is underwater kung fu a thing?

Emmaline: Oh. I don't know. Just don't do it, okay?

*an underwater vase gets tossed at Queen Emmaline's throne and she dodges it just in time*

Emmaline: OONA AND CORA WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Sofia: I think we get it now.

Isiah: Yep.

Tom: I'm still wondering why underwater kung fu is a thing.

* * *

Rule 19: No restaurant businesses at sea

Oona: I swear if another human food drops in the sea I swear I will puke.

Cora: No objection from me.

Isiah: Me neither.

Tom: I almost killed myself seeing that crap go bad so quickly.

* * *

Rule 20: Leave the sharks alone and they'll leave you alone.

Plank: I swear the sharks are as ignorant and stubborn as humans.

*a shark swims by and heard Plank's response*

Shark: What...

Isiah: Did...

Tom: You say?

Plank: Oh, shit.

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright guys. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Next set of rules will take place back at the castle. Expect more stories and updates soon.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. Don't forget to check out Movie Night at the Castle if you haven't yet. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. 21-30

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***James is doing the Malefor Challenge(as seen in chapter 1)***

 **James: Malefor, are you here?**

 ***No response***

 **James: Malefor, can we play?**

 ***Upper pencil moves to yes***

 **James: Oh hell no! *runs away***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Isiah02's Royalty Rules. Now before we get into anything, I watched the Elena and the Secret of Avalor movie Sunday night and it was cool.**

 **Tom: Yeah, real cool. I gotta be honest though, I really expected Shuriki to die in the end.**

 **Isiah: Oh yeah. Oh well, she fell into a waterfall, she's probably as good as dead there anyway. Speaking of which, expect an Elena of Avalor story soon from us. Our first one was short but we got something soon that'll make it up to you.**

 **Tom: But with that being said-**

 ***Sofia walks into the throne room***

 **Sofia: Hi Isiah. Hi Tom.**

 **Isiah/Tom: Hey Sofia.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started with rules set number 3.**

* * *

Rule 21: No doing the 9+10 vine.

Isiah: This vine has gone viral enough everywhere. In the real world and in the fandoms. Just look at this.

*Clover and Mia are in Sofia's room*

Mia: Clover, you stupid!

Clover: No I'm not!

Mia: Then what's 9+10?

Clover: Easy. 21.

Robin: *hearing the commotion* You are stupid, it's 19!

Isiah: Dear Solaris, why couldn't you guys do the "What are Those," vine? I could've totally lived with it.

*Miranda comes into the throne room*

Miranda: There you are, Isiah. I have one good question for you.

Isiah: What would you like to know, your majesty?

*Miranda points dramatically at Isiah's shoes*

Miranda: WHAT ARE THOOOOOOSE?!

Isiah: *sigh* Never mind. No I couldn't.

* * *

Rule 22: When Isiah or Tom shows you a new story idea, you'd better at least read the first chapter before throwing it away.

Tom: King Roland had to learn this the hard way. I really expected Amber to take it hard on herself.

*Roland is eating breakfast while looking at his to do list when he suddenly comes across a point that says "read Isiah02's newest story idea"*

Roland: I'm pretty sure I have more important things to do with my day than some silly story idea. *sets story idea to the side*

Later...

*Roland is doing paperwork when he suddenly sees Isiah02's newest story idea in part of the stack*

Roland: Again, I have more important things to do than some silly story. *throws story idea in recycling bin before getting up to leave the room*

3 minutes later...

*Roland comes back only to see the story idea on top of his paperwork*

Roland: What the hell? Who's doing this?

Amber: Daddy, you in here?

Roland: Oh, hey, Amber. What's up?

Amber: Have you read the story 02's given you yet?

Roland: Well, hon, as you can see, I have paperwork that needs to be done. Then I'll be happy to read it afterwards.

Amber: But you have to read it daddy. You're one of main encounters.

Roland: Oh, alright, I guess a few minutes won't hurt. *starts reading story idea* Flying Derby Xtreme Racer. This seems very interesting. Why didn't I say yes to this earlier?

*Amber leaves Roland's office before taking a wand and turning himself back to Tom*

Isiah: Nice.

Tom: For sure. *High fives Isiah*

* * *

Rule 23: When Queen Miranda speaks Spanish, don't try to understand her. You'll end up overthinking.

Tom: Let me point out something. We all love Queen Miranda. Either as a mom or as our queen. But as much as we love her, us here at the castle don't understand her at times.

*Roland is walking around the castle when he spots Queen Miranda doing the same thing*

Roland: *walks over to Miranda* Hey, Miranda. How's your day going?

Miranda: *speaks Spanish*

Roland: *wearing a shocked look on his face* Uh, what?

Miranda: I said my day's going fine. Don't you speak Spanish?

Isiah: *facepalm* I should've taken a Spanish class in high school.

* * *

Rule 24: Alongside with Rule 7, stop blushing every time you see Sofia in her new dress.

Sofia: I seriously cannot stress this out enough.

*Tom gives Sofia the lovey-dovey eyes*

Tom: Damn.

Isiah: I see your point, Sof.

*Isiah slaps Tom in the back of his head*

Tom: OW! WHAT THE FUCK!

* * *

Rule 25: The F bomb is not to be used in the castle

Tom: Seriously? Just when I say it, you post a rule about it?

Roland: You're lucky it's just in the castle and nowhere else.

Tom: Bro, what the-

Baileywick: Rule 25, Thomas.

Tom: Oh, Merlin's mushrooms.

* * *

Rule 26: No stealing quotes from other people.

Tom: Again, just when I say something, you post a rule about it. What the-

Baileywick: *more firmly* Rule 25, Thomas.

Tom: You know what?! Screw this! 02, you're on your own.

*Tom goes to his bedroom*

James: What was that all about?

Isiah: I don't know. Other people in the castle had been stealing quotes from other people too.

* * *

Rule 27: Will everyone stop constantly smack-cam slapping each other.

Isiah: All thanks to my Royal Smack Cam story I made a few months back.

*Roland is doing a speech for the kingdom*

Roland: As king of Enchantia, from this day forth, I hearby-

Miranda: SMACK CAM! *slaps Roland with a piece of pie before running off*

Roland: WHAT THE HELL MIRANDA!

*Cedric is walking into Sofia's bedroom*

Cedric: Hello, Princess Sofia.

Sofia: Hi, Mr. Cedric.

Cedric: Can I have a hug?

Sofia: Sure, I like giving hugs.

*Sofia goes for a hug only to be smacked in the face by Cedric*

Cedric: SMACK CAM!

Isiah: Okay. That went too far, I'll admit that.

* * *

Rule 28: No bribing.

Isiah: This is just ridiculous. Bribing someone to do something..

*Roland is in Miranda's office*

Roland: Honey, can I ask you something?

Miranda: What's up?

Roland: Can you give me a lap dance?

Miranda: What the hell?! NO!

Roland: I'll give you $20.

Miranda: *sigh* Fine, sit down.

Roland: Great!

Isiah: See my point?

* * *

Rule 29: No bailing on the sets of rules.

Sofia: Speaking of bailing, where'd Mr. Thomas go?

Isiah: He bailed out on this set a few rules ago.

*Tom is walking in the royal halls*

Isiah: *sees Tom* Get your ass down here, bro!

Tom: *comes down stairs* I was taking a bathroom break, screw you.

Isiah: Sure you were.

* * *

Rule 30: Everyone can drink up to 3 cups of soda a day.

Isiah: Seriously, sodas are getting worse each day. Especially Mountain Dew. Which is why I drink Kool-Aid.

James: *speeds into the throne room* You guys wanna go for a run?!

Tom: Motherlover what the hell is wrong with you?!

James: I just drunk ten cups of Mountain Dew! Now I'm filled with energy!

Isiah: Man, I told this motherlover not to drink all that Mountain Dew! NUTS!

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, y'all, rule set number three is out. We hope you've enjoyed it. Wait until set number four where it takes place in...- YEET, motherlover! You thought I was gonna spoil it! No, I like keeping surprises.**

 **Tom: Whatever. Please remember to review nicely. No flames as always. Don't forget to check out the first Elena of Avalor story we did called I Hate Waffles. It's a small story, but there's more to come. Anyway, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. 31-40

***Quick Random Moment***

 ***Amber walks in James' room and sees him walking to her***

 ***once facing each other, they both begin to waltz with each other***

 ***Both look at each and lean in for a kiss when Miranda walks in and see them***

 **Miranda: If you guys are gonna kiss each other, make a Fanfiction account and go to PM's!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: How goes it, Fanfiction! The fiction for fans!**

 **Isiah: Right. And welcome back to Isiah02's Royalty Rules. We decided to update something that hasn't been updated in a while so here's this.**

 **Tom: Boy do we have some fun and exciting rules for this set.**

 **Isiah: We sure do Tom. Now without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

Rule 31. If someone wants to take a bath, let them.

Isiah: Oh my God, why can people let others be when it comes to baths? Just watch.

*the royal family are having dinner*

Miranda: *gets finished eating* Well I think I'm going for a bath now.

Amber: Eww, mother! Don't take a bath, take a shower!

Miranda: What's wrong with taking a bath?

Amber: You sit in your own filth.

Roland: Amber, if your mother wants to take a bath, that's her business.

Amber: But daddy-

Roland: Amber, enough.

Amber: *sigh* Okay.

Tom: Maybe some people have something against dirty people.

Isiah: If by someone, you mean Amber, who has a lot against dirt, then yes.

* * *

Rule 32. If you're going to do a Try Not to Laugh Challenge, be prepared to fail.

Cedric: Seriously, why can't you guys accept the fact that you're not gonna pass a Try Not to Laugh Challenge?!

Tom: Don't look at us dude. We just watch those just to get a good laugh.

Cedric: You guys, yes. But I was talking about the royals.

Tom: Oh yeah.

*James and Roland are watching an Avalor version of Try Not to Laugh*

Roland: Now remember James, no matter what happens, don't laugh.

James: *keeps a straight face* Got it dad.

*Roland plays the video*

Princess Elena: *in the video* Since I'm the new crown princess, I would like to say one thing. *in a demon voice* Fuck Queen Shuriki! She's the biggest whore in the whole world!

*Roland and James bust out laughing for a while before realizing what happened*

James: Aww, not another one!

Roland: That's got to be the 150th one we failed straight. We're NEVER going to pass a challenge!

James: Well we have to keep trying.

Cedric: NO! STOP TRYING! THEY'RE IMPOSSIBLE!

Isiah: Cedric. There's no point anymore. They're gonna have to realize it themselves.

Cedric: *sigh* Fine.

* * *

Rule 33. No standing up to Amber.

*everyone looks at Isiah*

Isiah: What?

Tom: Explain this rule since you had the idea for it.

Isiah: Oh yeah. Here's why you don't stand up to Amber. After you said the stuff you wanted to say about her, she'll cry and run away while you look at her with no remorse in you. Then after a few days, you'll start to feel that remorse coming and then, you want to apologies to her.

Tom: Yeah, just take a look at-

Isiah: Bro, no. No you don't!

Tom: I'm showing the example.

Isiah: NO THE HELL YOU DON'T!

Tom: Shut up and let me show the example!

Isiah: *sigh* Fine.

*Isiah is trying to play GTA V on his PlayStation 4 when he realizes it's broken. He gets angry and throws the controller on the ground*

Isiah: I swear to God, what happened to my PlayStation 4?!

Amber: *walks in* Isiah?

Isiah: *glares at Amber* You wanna explain this?

Amber: Oh, uh, it was an accident.

Isiah: *very angry* THIS IS THE SIXTH CONSOLE YOU'VE FUCKED UP IN UNDER TWO WEEKS!

Amber: I'm sorry-

Isiah: You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME?! YOU'VE BROKEN SIX OF MY GAMING CONSOLES IN UNDER TWO WEEKS!

Amber: *with tears in her eyes* Isiah-

Isiah: You know what, just shut your mouth! Shut your damn mouth! Do you think this is a joke?! Breaking other peoples' things!

Amber: Do you hate me?

Isiah: Gee, that's a good question, Amber. Let's see. Do I hate you- YES I MOTHERLOVING DO! I HATE YOUR FACE! I HATE YOUR GOWNS! AND I HATE YOUR DUMB, VAIN, AND SELFISH PERSONALITY! Just get the hell out of my room! I'm sick of looking at your damn selfish face, Amber! *sits on the bed*

*Amber runs off with many tears in her face*

Tom: That was low, even for you, dude. You better apologies.

Isiah: She'll get over it.

*a couple days later*

*Amber is in her room with still many tears when Isiah walks in*

Amber: What do you want?

Isiah: I came to say I'm sorry. I took all my anger out on you and I shouldn't had done that.

Amber: Okay!

*Isiah and Amber share a hug*

Isiah: But um, you do know that you're buying me a new console right?

Amber: Sure, whatever.

* * *

Rule 34. We're dead serious. DO NOT stand up to Amber.

*Sofia walks in the room*

Isiah: Oh hey, Sofia.

Sofia: Hi. I heard you had an outburst on my sister Amber.

Isiah: Yeah, I told her I was sorry.

Sofia: Yeah, you will be, after this.

*Sofia kicks Isiah in the stomach making him fall to the ground*

Sofia: That's for yelling at my sister!

Tom: Hey! Why'd you do that?!

*Sofia kicks Tom in the stomach making him fall to the ground*

Sofia: And that's for standing up for him! *walks away*

* * *

Rule 35. If you're looking for nightmares for days, do a Try Not to Get Scared Challenge.

Miranda: *sigh* I hate to say it but my husband had to do this for some reason.

Isiah: But he didn't get scared though.

Miranda: Yeah until nighttime came. He was up all night whimpering about demons. Just take a look at this example.

*Miranda is sleeping while Roland is hiding under the blanket*

Roland: *thinking* What if Baileywick's a demon? What if the kids are demons? What if Miranda's a demon? *gets from the blanket* Um, Miranda? Dear?

Miranda: *wakes up* Yes dear?

Roland: Listen. If you were a demon, you'd tell me, right?

Miranda: Honey, go to sleep. *goes back to sleep knowing that Roland won't sleep for anything*

Isiah: Man, I see now.

Miranda: I kept telling him to stop those challenges, but he won't listen to me.

* * *

Rule 36. No filling your stomach up with milk during meals.

Isiah: In case you guys are wondering, this rule was made mostly for James.

James: What? Why me?

Isiah: Dude, you chugged down a whole gallon of milk in one go! What kinda royal/normal person would do that?

Sofia: The results later were not pretty.

Amber: Yeah. He freaking vomited all over the bed.

James: It wasn't that big of a mess, Amber.

Amber: You keep telling yourself that when you go to sleep every night praying that the same thing won't happen again.

* * *

Rule 37. No wrestling in the castle.

Tom: Just watch these examples here.

*Cedric is walking around when James runs over and tackles him*

*Sofia and Amber rush over to the two*

Sofia: Let's triple power bomb him!

Cedric: NO! PLEASE DON'T!

*Sofia, Amber, and James lifts up Cedric and slams him down the stairs*

James: BRILLIANT!

*King Roland is walking around when Miranda appears from nowhere and gives him the RKO*

Roland: Goddamn it Miranda!

Tom: Yeah these guys go crazy when it comes to wrestling.

Isiah: Yeah, ain't that the truth. But Tom, I gotta tell you something. Listen carefully.

Tom: What?

*Isiah grabs Tom and performs the Stone Cold Stunner*

Isiah: YEET! *laughs and runs off*

Tom: You motherlover!

* * *

Rule 38. The ratatouille prank is banned.

Isiah: *sigh*

Tom: Oh my God. Yes, this stupid prank.

Gwen: *approaches the room* I hate this prank too.

Tom: Hey, Gwen. Where'd you come from?

Gwen: Oh I was out working on a new invention when I overheard you guys talking about the ratatouille prank. My papa did the same thing to me when I was little.

Isiah: Well what we have here, your father and the king was part of pulling it off. Just watch.

*The royal family(+Isiah, Tom, and Cedric) are having dinner*

Sofia: This is very delicious, Chef Andre.

Chef Andre: Thank you, Princess Sofia.

Cedric: What did you say this was again?

Chef Andre: It's my latest recipe called ratatouille.

Roland: *tries not to laugh*

Miranda: Rolie, are you okay?

Roland: *clears throat* Yes, dear, I'm fine. This meal is very tasty, Chef Andre.

Chef Andre: Thank you, your majesty. It has my secret ingredient inside.

Amber: What is it?

Chef Andre: *with a smirk* Dead rats.

*everyone gasps while Isiah and Tom throws their forks on their plates quickly*

Cedric: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Isiah: Yeah, dude, what the hell!

*Roland and Chef Andre burst out laughing*

Chef Andre/Roland: Gotcha! *continues to laugh*

* * *

Rule 39. If you play a video game for more than 2 hours, you'll be addicted to it.

Isiah: Man, did I learn this the hard way off the fandoms. James on the other hand...

*James is playing Saints Row 2 when King Roland walks in*

Roland: Son, you have to go to bed.

James: Can't I play for five more minutes?

Roland: Fine. Five more minutes, okay? *leaves the room*

*the next morning*

*Roland walks in to see James sleeping on the couch with his game controller in his hand*

Roland: Prince James!

James: *instantly gets up* Yes dad?

Roland: How long have you been on your game?

James: Uh, I don't know.

Isiah: Hmph. "I don't know," my ass. XD.

* * *

Rule 40. Beware the instant karma.

Isiah: You guys heard the saying, "Karma's a bitch, right?"

Tom: Yep.

Miranda: Uh-huh.

Roland: Several times.

Isiah: Good. Just making sure we're on the same page here.

*Cedric is showing Sofia a new magic spell*

Cedric: This spell is very cool. Watch closely. *takes out wand* Disappearo! *points wand at himself and smoke comes out and a moment later Cedric is then seen in his underwear making Sofia gasp and cover her mouth* What's wrong?

Sofia: You might wanna look down.

Cedric: *looks down and gasps loudly* Oh Merlin's mushrooms!

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, everyone, there goes another set of rules for you. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Check out my latest lemon story called Cedric Returns the Favor if you haven't, I'm telling you, it's one of my best works.**

 **Tom: Also don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. More new stories and updates on the way. We love you guys, thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. 41-50

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Isiah02's Royalty Rules. We have yet again another 10 rules for your guys' laughing pleasure.**

 **Tom: I'm ready to get this party started.**

 **Isiah: The party started a while back, when the first chapter of this got posted. Also before we begin, I just wanna let you guys know that we might do another location for the next set of rules. We're thinking of doing the next set either in Royal Prep or in the village of Dunwitty. We'll keep you guys updated.**

 **Tom: But for now, let's get into the next set of rules.**

* * *

Rule 41: A castle servant cannot ask a royal to dance with them.

Miranda: Guys, this is self explanatory.

Isiah: Yeah, but let's show an example anyway.

*Roland is watching people dance at a ball when one of the castle maids walks up to him*

Suzette: Your majesty, would you like to dance.

Roland: Sure.

*Roland dances with Suzette for a while before Miranda sees them and German Suplex her to the beverage area, then gets up glaring at Roland*

*Isiah shakes his head in disappointment*

Tom: Listen, guys. It doesn't matter what happens at a ball.

Isiah: Nope.

Tom: Your favorite jam can come on. Hell,. a longtime friend could even arrive without you knowing. But the royal family takes this seriously. No servant of the castle should ask a royal to hit the dance floor with them.

Isiah: Hell to the no.

Tom: It just doesn't look right.

* * *

Rule 42: When Isiah catches you doing something, he will start questioning you.

Isiah: When I see something that catches my attention, I just can't help myself.

Tom: Sure you can't. Also shout out to the homie Niagara14301 for letting us use his character Dorrie in this example.

*Dorrie is at the magic firing range when Isiah sees her from afar and walks over to her*

Isiah: Hold on a second, who in the village harassing you, Dorrie?

Dorrie: What? Nobody.

Isiah: Is it the 60 year old creep who likes to hug people a lot or is it the 40 year old homeless man who's trying to rob people?

Dorrie: Nobody is trying to- *sigh*

*everyone looks at Isiah*

Isiah: What? She was shooting her wand like she was holding a gun. Whoever's messing with her better stop before they get a magic strike to the chest.

Tom: *sigh* Moving on.

* * *

Rule 43: No magical sticky bombs

Sofia: We take this rule very seriously.

Dorrie: I don't think any of us can stress this out enough.

Tom: What happened?

Dorrie: Amber had the nerve to try and prank James with a sticky bomb as a present. But it didn't quite turn out the way she wanted it to be.

*James is doing homework when Amber walks in on him*

Amber: Hi James.

James: What's up, Amber?

Amber: I got you a gift.

*Amber then gives James the box and he opens it to reveal a golden necklace*

James: Wow, Amber. This is brilliant.

Amber: Yes it sure it.

*Amber then kisses James on the cheek before leaving the room with a remote. James then puts on the necklace and a few moments after, Amber presses the button and the magical sticky bomb explodes*

Amber: *opens the door to see James laying on the ground and laughs her butt off* I GOT YOU!

*After laughing, Amber notices James isn't getting up*

Amber: James? *shakes James's body but doesn't wake up* Oh my God, no. *tries to wake James up again but still doesn't wake up* James. James! JAMES! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE! *cries on her twin brother's chest*

Sofia: *rushes inside the room* What happened?

Amber: *crying* James is...d- dead.

Sofia: *gasps loudly* What happened?

Amber: I used a magical sticky bomb on him.

Sofia: WHAT?!

Amber: I know I feel really bad about it.

Sofia: YOU FREAKING DEGENERATE! HOW SELFISH AND VAIN CAN ONE PRINCESS BE?!

Amber: Sofia-

Sofia: I SHOULD'VE NEVER STOOD UP TO ISIAH FOR YOU! I SHOULD'VE JUST LET HIM YELL AT YOU!

*Without them knowing, James slowly wakes up and goes to Isiah and Dorrie*

James: What happened?

Dorrie: Amber hit you with a magical sticky bomb.

James: Did she get yelled at?

Isiah: Yep...by Sofia.

James: Wow.

Dorrie: Yeah...see what we're talking about now?

* * *

Rule 44: A royal listening to rap does not make them evil.

Miranda: Seriously, who came up with the idea of thinking someone's evil when it comes to rap music?

Isiah: Exactly. I understand it's not kid friendly, but c'mon now.

*Dorrie is listening to rap music when Violet walks in*

Violet: Dorrie dear, what music is this?

Dorrie: It's called rap mom.

Cedric: *rushes in* RAP?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT'S EVIL MUSIC!

Dorrie: No it isn't.

Cedric: Yes it is! Are you trying to go to hell?!

Violet: CEDRIC!

Isiah: I swear Cedric, you are just plain stupid.

* * *

Rule 45: No horror movies.

Tom: Unless it's The Purge.

Roland: Wait. That's a horror movie?

Tom: You didn't know that?

Roland: Hell no.

Miranda: Rolie, Tom's just being silly. All that movie has is jump scares.

Sofia: No it doesn't mom.

Miranda: How do you know that Sofia?

Sofia: James told me he saw it with Hugo and Axel last week.

James: It's true. All that's there is just shootouts and stuff. Now movies like Nightmare on Elm Street and Freddy vs. Jason, those are real horror movies.

Isiah: Yeah, sure. Moving on now.

* * *

Rule 46: This rule is serious. Stop saying Allahu Akbar to destroy the castle.

Roland: Oh my God, thank you for posting this rule.

Isiah: What makes you so thankful about this rule, your majesty?

Roland: This rule and Cedric, that's what. I freaking hate when he thinks that it's some type of spell.

Tom: But it's not a spell. It's a signal of explosion.

Roland: Exactly.

*out of nowhere, someone shouts, "Allahu Akbar" and the castle blows up into flames. Luckily nobody got hurt*

Roland: CEDRIC THE SORCERER!

Cedric: Your majesty, I know what your thinking, and it was not me this time.

Roland: Well you're still gonna have to use magic to put the castle back together. We'll play the blame game later.

*after the castle gets put back together*

Isiah: Wow. It's like nothing happened. But I see your point about this rule.

* * *

Rule 47: No asking inventor Gwen to create robot copies of yourself. They will turn evil.

Gwen: I keep trying to tell people around here this. But nobody listens to an inventor.

James: Oh c'mon, Gwen. Everyone likes a robot copy of themselves.

Amber: And this is coming from someone who got their butt kicked by their own robot version.

James: Hey, screw you, Amber, I'll come over there and give you a butt kicking in a minute.

Sofia: Yeah, you were another one who asked for the same thing.

Amber: Okay, I'll admit it. I asked Gwen for the same thing. But mine didn't go crazy and beat me all over the castle.

Gwen: Yeah. It got into beating you up in your bedroom.

Isiah: And by the look you gave us, that thing was about to beat you to a pulp.

Amber: Oh shut the hell up.

Isiah: Don't get mad because you got your ass beat. *chuckles*

* * *

Rule 48: For the love of God, everyone please stop doing the dutch oven prank!

James: Yeah, Amber! Stop pulling this prank on me all the time.

Amber: *gasp* I did no such thing!

James: Oh yeah? Does this example answer your question?

*James is sleeping when Amber quietly sneaks in with an evil smirk on her face, walking over to her twin's bed, lifting up the covers along with the back of her skirt, and lets out a fart before covering up James' body.*

James: *realizing he's trapped under the covers* Wh- What the-

Amber: DUTCH OVEN!

James: OH MY GOD, AMBER LET ME OUTTA HERE! LET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

*everyone looks at Amber*

James: Well?

Amber: Hey, don't act like you're any better. You pull pranks all the time!

James: But I don't scoop to such a level as to letting out gas and trapping someone under their covers with the smell with them.

Amber: Oh whatever.

* * *

Rule 49: If you're discussing something with Cedric, don't ask him to sit on his lap.

Sofia: He only lets me sits on him. Amber's not the kinda person to sit on someone but dad, James recently gained some weight-

James: HEY! I'M NOT FAT!

Sofia: All I said was you gained some weight.

James: That's the same thing!

Sofia: It's not that big of a deal.

Cedric: Yes, we're not judging you or anything.

James: You...aren't?

Cedric: Yeah, I support fat people. It's the people that hate on fat people that I seriously hate.

Sofia: And besides, you don't look fat at all.

James: Thanks Sof.

Sofia: You're welcome. *sits on Cedric's lap*

* * *

Rule 50: If you lock Isiah out the castle on a cold day, he has every right to beat you up.

Tom: Alright guys, I'll admit. I sorta dropped the bomb on this one last Wassillia.

*Isiah is going out to check the royal mailbox when Tom sneaks over to the door and closes it locking it afterwards*

Isiah: What the- *runs to the door and tries to open it* What the hell!

Tom: *snickering*

Isiah: *still trying to open the door* LET ME IN!

Tom: Hi, Isiah.

Isiah: Don't just stand there, let me in!

Tom: What's the magic word?

Isiah: Bro it's literally -2 degrees outside!

Tom: Aww, that's too bad. *laughs*

Isiah: I swear to God, when I get back in, your stupid ass is going to get hit!

Tom: That is if you can get in. *walks away*

*20 minutes later, Baileywick comes by and sees Isiah outside*

Baileywick: Oh my God, Isiah! *opens the door for Isiah*

Isiah: *walking in* Finally! My ass is frozen!

Baileywick: Need some hot cocoa and a roaring fire?

Isiah: Not yet. First I need to find Tom and beat his ass.

* * *

 **Tom: It wasn't that big of a deal, dude.**

 **Isiah: Uh-huh, you just wait until this outro is over. Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this set of rules. Again, we're either doing the next chapter either in Dunwitty or at Royal Prep. We haven't decided yet. If you haven't yet, check out the finishing touch on A Very Happy Wassillia.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to review nicely. No flames as always. More stories and updates soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time. *turns to Tom and starts chasing him around the castle***


End file.
